Goth
Goth is a fictional cannibal bat who is the primary antagonist of the ''Silverwing'' novel series. He has a black band similar to Throbb's. He made his debut in the 1997 novel Silverwing, and reappeared in its sequels: Sunwing (2000), and Firewing (2002). He has also appeared in the series' two spinoffs: the animated television series Silverwing (2003) and a play, Silverwing (2005). Appearances ''Silverwing'' novels Silverwing Goth, along with another Vampyrum Spectrum named Throbb, was captured by biologists and taken to a northern, unnamed city. With Throbb's help, he escaped, only to find that he couldn't navigate so far north, because he could not recognize any of the northen constellations. While searching for local bats that might help him gain his bearings, he came across Shade and Marina. Goth gained Shade's trust by saving his and Marina's lives, and, in turn, gaining a navigator that could lead him South. However, Marina was less than convinced that Goth and Throbb were genuine. Goth knew that Marina could influence Shade to not trust Goth. In order to make sure Shade stayed on his side, Goth ordered Throbb to kill and eat Marina. However, Throbb killed a different Brightwing bat, and Shade caught him eating it. Shade and Marina escaped the two cannibal bats when Goth was tranquilized by men in a helicopter. He fought the tranquilizer, however, and escaped from the humans, meeting up with Throbb. Goth and Throbb tracked the two, eventually capturing them after they surfaced from the sewers. Shade and Marina were forced to lead the two Vampyrum to Hibernaculum, where Goth and Throbb would spend the winter eating the Silverwing colony one by one. Shade put Goth and Throbb to sleep with a leaf potion Zephyr taught him, then he and Marina escaped again, risking the Owl's ban on bats flying during the day. Shortly after, Goth woke up and noticed that they were gone, and took off after them. The chase ended in a thundercloud, with a lightning strike killing Throbb and knocking Goth out. Goth ends the novel by being woken up by a curious magpie, and promptly killing it. Sunwing While flying South, Goth came across a deep, warm cave. In the deepest part of that cave, he encountered Cama Zotz, who healed his wings and told him to let the humans, who had been chasing him since he escaped their false jungle in Silverwing, capture him. Uncertain, but faithful to his god, Goth was captured shortly after and taken to a facility that stitches explosives to bats and drops them over target cities. Shade and some of his colony had been lured to the same facility, and he, along with Marina and Orestes, found himself in Goth's enclosure. After a scuffle, humans shocked Goth and Orestes, taking them out of the enclosure and stitching explosives onto both of them. Afterward, Goth, Shade, Orestes, and other bats were boarded onto a plane and dumped over a target city. Goth recognized his jungle and flew to the pyramid, where he was named King of the Vampyrum Spectrum. He was also told that a solar eclipse would ocurr in three days time. Cama Zotz can be freed of his imprisonment in the Underworld if one hundred lives are sacrificed to him during the eclipse, and he tasks Goth and Voxzaco to gather and sacrifice said one hundred lives. Goth succeeds in gathering the one hundred lives, but fails to sacrifice all of them because he allows Shade to distract him from his job. Voxzaco tries to fix Goth's mistake by dropping the explosive disk on the pyramid, and therefore release the hundred lives Cama Zotz needs, but he only manages to destroy the pyramid and almost eradicate the entire Vampyrum Spectrum species. Goth dies in the explosion. Firewing Goth woke up in the Underworld, suffering from a case of amnesia so bad that he couldn't even remember his name. He eventually met Throbb and made his way to Cama Zotz's pyramids, which is the home of all dead Vampyrum Spectrum. Goth climbed to the tip of the highest pyramid, where he met Phoenix, Zotz'z chief excavator. Phoenix told him he was to be enslaved in Zotz's massive mines to the Upperworld. Goth tricked Phoenix into freeing him, and he flew off into the Underworld. Cama Zotz appeared and punished Goth by consigning him to swill in Cama Zotz's stomach once the tunnel to the Upperworld is finished. Goth convinces Cama Zotz to give him another chance by allowing him to go back to the Upperworld and undoing his mistakes. Cama Zotz agrees, but doesn't have the ability to send Goth back. The only way for Goth to leave the Underworld is if he steals the life of another being. Cama Zotz tells Goth that there's a living creature in the Underworld, Griffin, and leads Goth to him. When Goth catches up to Griffin, he finds his strength severely diminished to the point that a newborn Silverwing can defeat him. Cama Zotz chastises him, and sends him on his way. Goth once again finds Griffin and Luna, this time in the memory cave. Before Goth could get close enough to Griffin to kill him, Shade appeared. Goth's old hate for Shade made him attack Shade instead of Griffin, and in the confusion, he and Shade were knocked into a river of an unknown black liquid. Goth dragged himself out and was back on the trail, catching up to Shade's group at the huge waterfall. He almost caught Griffin, ripping open his shoulder, but he was crushed by a massive downpour of water. Cama Zotz decided that a different tactic was needed, so he disguised Goth as Griffin. Goth lured Shade to Cama Zotz, who would keep Shade from interfering with Goth's murder of Griffin. After killing Griffin and stealing his life force, Goth escaped the Underworld through the tree to find a pyramid and restart Cama Zotz's religion ''Silverwing'' TV Series As with the novels, Goth is the main villain of the show, along with Throbb. Unlike the books, Throbb is his brother-in-law, while he was simply a hunting partner in Silverwing. They were captured and banded by scientists, who bring the pair up to a research facility in the north. They escape and fed on the local animals, starting rumors of bats attacking birds. Goth and Throbb met Shade and Marine by killing an owl that was stalking the pair of smaller bats. After Goth explained that he and Throbb were from the south and were trying to get back to their home, Shade offered to guide them southwards in exchange for safety from birds. He and Throbb then are often seen chasing the two small bats throughout out the remainder of the show, acting as the main antagonists and by far the greatest threat presented from that point on. Goth only talks about Zotz in a few episodes, revealing little about the bat-god. He later joins joins forces with the wolves and attack the owls at Hibernaculum. He falls for Shade's trick and falls in the water, but not before trying to drag Shade down with him. He is presumed dead, however he is hard to kill and have survived fatal injuries earlier in the series only to return. He had a prominent Spanish-accent in the series (due to the fact that he and his kind live in Central America) and would often call Marina senorita and introduce himself and Throbb with "hola" the Spanish equivalent for hello when attacking them during the show's run. Along with his Spanish charm, Goth has the brutality and beliefs of the Aztec and Maya. He, like his spectral bat kind, sees Cama Zotz as his supreme god, such as swearing His name on a promise, especially a false promise. Though, Goth does despise Him for taking pleasure in testing the faithful, even those who serve Him. This is known after Goth drops a rock on his foot by accident, and curses Zotz for his own mistake. Despite this, Goth is truly loyal to Cama Zotz, calling himself "His most loyal prince, who has served him well, all these years." Goth even gets very livid after Shade jokingly misnames Him, "Zitz", and deeming the insult as blasphemy. The false vampire bat's loyalty is tested again after Shade echo-projects Zotz himself, and tricks Goth into saying "I am a naughty bat" again and again and only stop until He says so. With fear and loyalty, Goth does this, until the echo-projection fades, and Goth, humiliated and insulted by Shade's trick, vows to have the silverwing and his colony pay for mocking the name of Cama Zotz. Trivia *﻿In Dutch, Goth is called Gothelo. *Goth and Throbb are not 'true' cannibals, as the bats that they eat are not their own species. *The Actor Michael Dobson who voice Goth in the series is actually Canadian Brittish, and is one of the Dobson brothers such as Paul and Brian Dobson. External Links *Goth on the Official Silverwing Website *Goth on Wikipedia Category:Fictional bats Category:Silverwing Category:Vampyrum Spectrum Category:Silverwing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sunwing Category:Firewing